


Not Blue Enough

by lamename



Series: Roxanne, Princess of Genovia [1]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Princess Diaries Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Pining, Pining Megamind, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamename/pseuds/lamename
Summary: Megamind angsts about Roxanne turning out to be a Genovian princess.
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Series: Roxanne, Princess of Genovia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913056
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Not Blue Enough

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit of a random time to post it, but I dreamt of Megamind recently and since it looks like I'm not gonna have the second part of the series ready any time soon, I figured I'd try to finish this fic...

Megamind sighed as he idly turned his chair to face the table, looking around for a prop. Seeing a psychologist wasn’t befitting the Master of All Villainy, so he had to resort to toys when he had troubles he didn’t want to burden his only friend with. However, only abandoned blueprints and empty doughnut boxes lay in sight.

He kicked out with one foot to propel himself towards the computer. The move lacked strength, and the chair jerked uncomfortably. Groaning, Megamind gave a firmer kick that knocked himself into the table with a clang. He paused, and when Minion seemed to have slept through it, powered the machine up.

As he pulled up his search engine, he hesitated and strained his ears. After a beat, he pulled up the videos, the sound low.

_... And here’s the Princess of Genovia visiting a shelter for LGBT+ youth..._

Megamind’s heart lurched at seeing Roxanne smiling and waving at the crowd. She had always been radiant, even if the citizens of Metro City had been too star-struck with their hero to pay much attention to her brilliance. But now, the Genovians acclaimed their long-lost royalty. Megamind couldn’t fault them, even if he didn’t feel like they quite deserved her.

_... Our dear Princess Roxanne has been calling attention to corruption ..._

But she deserved their praise. She was the best person Megamind knew. It must have been rewarding for her to use her goodness to influence a corner of the world. No matter that it was a small country far away from Metro City.

_… The proposal to change the law of succession has met firm resistance in the parliament ..._

It was her home now, and Megamind had no right to feel bitter. He deserved her even less than the mindless drones of any district with a high numbered populace. Granted, the Genovians had barged into her life without warning and asked her to give up her job and everything she had known. Megamind would never have demanded all that. Nonetheless, Roxanne had appeared appreciative of the offer and settled in very nicely on the other side of the ocean. What he should feel was happiness for her.

He still couldn’t help but miss her. It had only been a month since Roxanne had been shipped off to Genovia. She had stepped on the plane without restraints or a bag over her head, which Megamind had been able to confirm at the send-off party at the airport. He wished he had been able to say goodbye, but it would’ve been too awkward to confront her in disguise, nevermind the wall of bodyguards and Very Important People.

If Roxanne had been unavailable before, now he didn’t even have a place in her life as a kidnapper. It was unfortunate for Megamind that he hadn’t taken the chance to have one parting conversation with Roxanne, but it wasn’t enough of a reason for a supervillain to be pining after a girl. She had obviously moved on. Feeding his obsession had been quite hopeless before, but now even he couldn't see anything in it but pain for him.

He snatched a blueprint off the table and squinted at it. The margins were filled with doodles of spaceships. If he couldn’t focus on his career, maybe it would do him good to remind himself he was an alien and fill the role properly. He might even get Minion on board and treat the project as a short holiday. They didn’t have any reason to leave Earth – for them, space was as lonely as Megamind had been feeling lately anyway – but if he made a hovercraft suitable for short range travel, they could finally get outside Metro City for a bit. He couldn’t escape his destiny, but he must have accumulated a couple days off. Or he could make it a business trip and go visit their contact in Romania.

Groping around for a pen, he firmly gagged the voice in his head that said it was going to be a bad Bad Idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I have several ideas for continuing with this universe. Trouble is, I'm *so bad* at writing longer fics, so uhhh subscribe to the series if you want to get notified in some distant future?


End file.
